Data access across different database platforms proves difficult due to the platforms using varying database commands. For example, although the structured query language (SQL) is based on a well-documented ANSI standard, in reality most database systems, such as those from Oracle, Sybase, Business Objects, SAS, or Brio, implement a superset of the ANSI standard. Variations in the superset provide an obstacle in cross-platform database operations.